


Two AM and Loving You

by ThePackWantstheD



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aro!Hinata, Aro!Kema, Aromantic Characters, Domestic Fluff, Gen, M/M, Mentions of Sex, it's qp!KenHina if those tags didnt tip u off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 23:16:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3587685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePackWantstheD/pseuds/ThePackWantstheD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata said, “You’ve got class in the morning.”</p><p>"I only need to play twice more to have S’s on every section of Aishiteru Banzai."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two AM and Loving You

Hinata woke up to the sheets sliding against his bare skin. He could hear a soft humming from beside him and soft female voices singing under it, “Saa! Daisuki da banzai! Makenai yuuki watashitachi wa ima o tanoshimou.”

"Kozume," he said, letting his eyes drift open as he turned to face him. "It’s like two in the morning."

Kenma didn’t look away from his phone screen as he answered, “I couldn’t get to sleep.”

Hinata stared at him for a minute. He took in the way Kenma’s blonde hair fell over his shoulders and the way the way his skin looked with the glow of his phone lighting it up. He watched Kenma’s eyes flick across his screen, flicking his fingers in every direction to hit the notes coming from the center.

Hinata said, “You’ve got class in the morning.”

"I only need too play twice more to have S’s on every section of Aishiteru Banzai."

"You’ll end up playing a different song after that."

"…Probably."

He sighed. He scooted closer to Kenma, resting his cheek on Kenma’s bare shoulder. Neither of them had bothered putting on clothes after sex, so Hinata’s whole body was warm were it pressed against Kenma’s. His legs tangled with Kenma’s and his chest pressed against Kenma’s arm.

"How do you do this?" he murmured, watching as the golden combo number flew higher. "I can barely keep up when it’s on hard."

"It’s easy…" Kenma answered. The music quieted and the notes stopped coming. He let his eyes drift away from the screen, looking over at Hinata. "I’ll turn the volume down so you can go back to sleep."

“‘ts fine.” Hinata yawned, rubbing his face against Kenma. “I’ll stay awake a while.”

A soft twinkling voice said something on the phone screen and Kenma turned his attention back to it. “Okay. If you say so.”

Hinata smiled a bit as he listened to the music drift from Kenma’s phone and the tapping of the boys fingernails against the screen.

He was a little sleepy and a little too hot, but there was no where else he wanted to be. He loved Kenma in his own way, just like Kenma loved him in his own way. And there was no where he wanted to be, and no one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with more, then in his and Kenma’s dingy little apartment listening to his insomniac best friend play stupid idol simulators. 


End file.
